Yugion N-s Fusion and Dreams
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Arrivial Of Quinn


Yugioh NS

Turn 34. Azure Awakening! Dream Fusion

Her faint heart beats echoed all around her. Every second fighting to breath. She grasped the cage tightly staring straight into the eyes of her dragon. Feeling a conection the second there eyes met Candice felt an impowering force taking over her. ''Candice'' ''Can you hear me?''the voice of Hera faintly spoke in a muffling sound. ''Who is that..''Candice asked fighting to stand the only thing keeping her up was the strengh of the bars. Air becoming quickly cold all around her ''I know that voice''she replied feeling weaker with every second that passed.

A cold smile stayed on the face of Leein as if he was wearing a mask. Not leaving his face for even a single second. Perplexed Jaxx looked at the silhoute its glowing light resonating off its figure. Only visable thing to him was the two crystal blue eyes that were locked on him. Everything from head to toe was in astral form being able to look right through. ''I refuse to be afraid of a mirrage''Jaxx snapped. ''Oh poor baby i am no mirrage''the silhoute spoke calmly. Hera still clutched Candice close holding her close to his heart unknowing the battle inside she was fighting.

Markes looked on still holding the chosen card in his hand. ''Lets beggin''the silhoute replied swiftly drawing an opening hand. Out of nowhere a strong wind appeared its mighty strengh pushing Jaxx's feet of the ground. ''What is this''Jaxx replied angrly trying to fight the wind off but the more he faught it the stronger it would get. ''YOU WONT STOP ME!''Jaxx shouted pushing the wind back compeltly and drawing his opening hand. ''Impresive''the silhoute notted. Like a mannuqin Leein continued to stand in the exact spot no emotion or movement whatsoever being shown.

''Ill start''Jaxx replied glaring down at his opening hand. ''I activate Red Eyes Fusion''Jaxx noted inserting one of his five cards into the disk. Steams of smoke appeared in front of Jaxx as the ground slowwly cracked. ''I will now fuse the evil fiend'' Jaxx began to chant. ''And the dragon of the black flame''he continued sending two cards from his deck into the graveyard. The second they were inserted a giant flame bursted out from the crack in the ground unleashing a blazing heat around everyone.

''Fusion..''the silhoute replied. ''I WILL BRING THE AVATAR OF HELL TO THIS VERY DUEL!''Jaxx screamed. Inside the flame a large figure began to emerge. Starting as a small slender body then with every second that passed it would grow. ''BURN EVERYTHING WITHOUT CARE ARCHFIEND BLACK SKULL DRAGON!'' Jaxx screamed. Tearing throught the flames was a black creature. It had the shape of a dragon but with a demon face. Its tail whipped back and fourth with gray scales all around its body.

Two bright orange flames shot out from the creatures back as it let out a hoorifying roar towards the silhoute. The silhoute stared at Archfiend Black Skull Dragon unpashed by its appearance. ''..Fusion..''it reapeated its eyes glued to the dragon. ''I set a card face-down and end my turn''Jaxx replied picking another card from his hand and inserting it into the disk.

The silhoute looked at Jaxx while drawing a card and adding it to his hand. ''I will start by activating Polymerization''the silhoute replied inserting a card into the disk. A blue and purple spiral suddenly appeared in front of her. With its appearance the eyes of the silhoute changed from a dark blue into a bright violet purple. ''What is with those eyes''Jaxx notted seeing a similiarity from her eyes and the phantom eyes that Leein possesed. ''You should be honored you will be the first to witness this new fusion''the silhoute replied.

To the horror of Jaxx a bright light took form over the silhoute face creating a pale skin on its face. ''What the hell..''Jaxx replied horrifying seeing more and more of the silhoutes face being created. ''Shes feeding on the fusion..''Jake replied not beliving his eyes. Suddenly from the body of Candice a purple wave of light took form incasing the bottom front part of her body like a dress. Hera watched as her body slowwly stood up. Her eyes the same collor as Quinn now.

''I will now fuse Pawn Dragon and Alexdrite Dragon from my hand''Quinn replied revealing two cards to Jaxx then inserting them into the graveyard. Two creatures appeared in the middle of the spiral quickly being sucked into it. ''DREAM FUSION SUMMON THE PRINCE COMETH AND TAKE THY THRONE!''Quinn screamed. The portal vanished in front of Jaxx eyes as a small creatures cry could be heard coming from the sky. ''CRYSTAL EYES PRINCE DRAGON!''Quinn anounced. Purple hair flown from the new beast. Its skin a dark red collor.

Looking up at Jaxx with two big blue eyes. ''All that talk for that little guy''Jaxx mocked pointing at the small dragon. Towering over Quinns dragon Archfiend Skull Dragon growled at it causing Quinns dragon to bow its head down in fear. ''Dont judge a book by its cover because now i can activate the effect of Prince Dragon to allow me to return one fusion material used for its fusion summon and one card with fusion in its name from my deck''Quinn explained.

''I return Pawn Dragon and add Crystal Dream Fusion''Quinn answered adding two more cards to her hand. Candice's eyes glew a deep purple. Resmbling the same collor as Quinns. ''They have the same eyes''Markes notted looking at Candice then back at Quinn. ''Fusion...'' ''Fusion... ''Fusion''Candice continued to repeat. ''Dont worry my sweet child your mother will be here''Quinn replied. ''I activate Crystal Dream Fusion to fuse Pawn Dragon and White Stone of Legend from my hand''Quinn explained for a second time a second spiral appeared in front of Quinn but this one a dark purple one.

Like a twister its absorbed two cards from Quinn hands imedialty. ''THY KINGDOM COME BECAUSE NOW THE QUEEN WILL RISE!''Quinn shouted. A loud roar could be heard coming from the spiral as a large figure appeared. ''FUSION SUMMMON CRYSTAL EYES QUEEN DRAGON!'' With the end of Quinns sentence the large figure leaped out from the spiral landing next to the baby dragon. Hovering over it. Icy silver skin. Two times the size of Archfiend Skull Dragon. With the appearance of this new dragon Prince dragon moved closser to Queen dragon placing its head at the dragon's feet.

''I am by no means done because i sent White Stone of Legend i can now add my treasure Blue Eyes''''Qunn replied her duel disk suddenly shinning. ''What is going on...''Jaxx asked. ''The trio fusion will be compelte''Qunn quickly answered. ''Trio fusion...three fusions in one turn''Hera replied not remembering every seeing this before. ''I activate the effect of Crystal Dream Fusion'' ''After i succesfully fusion summon a monster i can then banish this card and imedialty fusion summon using monsters from my graveyard and hand''Quinn explained. ''WHAT!''Jaxx shouted thrown off by Quinn's responce.

Quinns two dragons face to face with Jaxx one dragon. Eyes locked on as if an unknown energy was clashing in front of them. ''Its time to complete the triad''Quinn replied. ''I fuse Pawn Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand''Quinn explained. For a third time a spiral took form consuming the card in Quinns hand and Pawn Dragon imediatly. ''THY KINGDOM COME THE KINGS RISE IS NOW!''Quinn paused. A giant black shadow emerged above the spiral like the other two letting out a loud roar before its appearance.

''Crystal Eyes King Dragon''Quinn said quietly. Black skin from head to toe. Its massive size tower over the other three dragons already on the field. Beneath the feet of Archifiend Skull Dragon a black hole emerged instantly consuming it before Jaxx could reply. ''What..''Jaxx replied puzzled. Franticly searching for answers his eyes narrowed to the new dragon ''Per the effect of King Dragon when he is succesfully fusion summoned i can banish one face-up card on the field''Quinn explained giving Jaxx the answer he was looking for.

''In one turn..one turn...''Jake replied. Hera starred at Candice seeing her body was motionless and being worried by her glowing eyes. His eyes then quickly swifted towards Leein who still stood there motionless. Then turning to Quinn's whos face continued to slowwly form. Her entire face now comepletly visable to everyone. Quinns three dragons stood next to her there energy feeding Quinn. Hands visably shaking her just starred at them still not beliving what happened to his dragon just moments ago. ''This show is now over''Quinn replied clutching both her hands below her face.

''I will now announce the climax''Quinn replied clossing her eyes. ''Prince, Queen and King Dragon end this will you please''Quinn said quietly. With the end of her sentence all three of her dragons opened there mouths revealing three seperate burst of energys. First a yellow. Second a bright orange. Finially a dark blue. All three energy colldiing into eachother causing a cannon with a mixture of light going straight towards Jaxx. ''GO TRAP FIRE FORCE!''Jaxx shouted. His face down card quickly flipping up revealing itself to Quinn.

''WITH THIS I CAN DESTROY EVERY MONSTER ON THE FIELD AND YOU TAKE DAMAGE EQUAL TO ALL THERE ATKS!''Jaxx explained his voice full of anger. In front of Jaxx a burst of fire appeared sending three lines of flames straight at Quinns dragons. ''From the beggining there was no stopping me''Jaxx praised in victory. ''From the beggining this duels outcome was known to me''Quinn replied. ''I now activate the effect of Crystal Eyes Queen Dragon'' ''While this card is face-up on the field all fusion dragons cannot be destroyed by trap cards''Quinn explained.

With the finish of Quinns sentence the flames disapated into nothing. Wide eyed Jaxx watched as the cannon of energy struck him shooting his body back from the impact. A blinding light took form over the field. ''Crystal Eyes King Dragon'' ''While this card is face-up on the field all face-up fusion dragons cannot be destroyed by spell cards''Quinn's voice spoke from inside the blinding light. ''Cryatal Eyes Prince Dragon'' ''While this card is face-up on the field all face-up fusion dragon type monsters cannot be destroyed by monster effects''Quinns voice spoke.

''You all have witnessed the dazling dragon kingdom''her voice spoke as the blinding light vanished. Jaxx layed on the ground his body motionless. His long jacket over his face. Markes, Hera and Candice's vision finialy returned looking forward to see Leein standing there looking at his palms. Quinn no where in sight. ''Thank you..''Leein said quielty tightening his fist. He quickly turned looking over at Markes , Hera and Candice there mouths compeltly open. Slowwly begging to digest everything that just accured. Markes still holding the given card in his hand tightly.

Candice feel to her knee's still feeling the effects from her battle she just had inside. Not knowing if any of it was real or not. The only evidence of the events was the down Jaxx still layed out at the feet of Leein. Still a cold stare Leein looked at Candice. Slowwly he returned his attention forward. His back to everyone.

''Can you not hear it?''Leein voice spoke quietly and coldy. ''Her foot steps echoing in the shadows'' '' Guiding you home'' Clenching his fist tightly again he began his slow voyage forward. ''Her silent huming whispering in the wind'' ''Dont worry its almost time for her arrival''his voice slowwly begging to vanish. Still not being able to find the exact words to respond to what just happened they just stared there watching as Leein slowwly walked away vanishing from there site. ''My precious Quinn''Leein finished compeltly vanishing into the shadows leaving everyone in a puzzled state.


End file.
